


Garrison Proud

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: [Galaxy Garrison AU]Katie Holt  is a new student of the Galaxy Garrison academy. Despite she live under her father and brother's shadow, soon she'll been trapped in all kind of troubles. Soon she'll discover school isn't just books and studying.Translation by Mikasaackermon.





	1. Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garrison Proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470184) by [RikaNonaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka). 



Katie Holt, the daughter of renowned scientist and communications technician, Samuel Holt. Her brother, Matt Holt, was a recent graduate from the school where their father had studied and was now working: The Galaxy Garrison. Matt was considered an exceptional student and gained quite the reputation, ultimately following in his father's footsteps. Katie admired both of the men in her life and had hoped to follow their example and continue the family business. Which is why she was visiting the academy she sought to enroll in, where Commander Iverson, a man easily twice her petite figure, had kindly agreed to give her a tour. He guided her through many of the school's facilities and equipment and ultimately assured her that his door would always be open for her, or anyone else, who might need it.

"Thank you very much," she said with a smile, "to be quite honest I've been somewhat intimidated, this being a techno-military school and all about the stringent rules and enforcement, specifically with female students."

"Of course not," said the commander placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Here, at the Garrison, we seek equality with all our students. I'm sure your father would appreciate knowing you can count on my support during the entry exams."

"Iverson," a young man called out from the other side of the hall as he approached the two, his gaze focused on his wristwatch. "What are you doing here? You have a flight simulation class in 10 minutes. You know how the students get when we aren't there on time."

"General Shirogane," exclaimed the commander while saluting his fellow officer, " I was only accompanying this young lady to the exit, she is a potential recruit."

Katie couldn't help but notice the brief look of bewilderment on the so-called 'General Shirogane's face.

"In that case, I will accompany her" he declared as he stepped to her side, " after all, it's important to teach those cadets by example and they seriously need a lesson in punctuality"

The commander softly glared at the young man, but kept his silence. With a quick salute he dismissed himself and hastily made his way to the classroom.

"Right this way," the young man gestured as he began to walk alongside Katie. Truthfully, she already knew the way to the exit; after all, she had been here many times with her father, but this was the first time she came on her own. She wanted the news about applying to the garrison to stay a secret, so that if she were to be accepted, she could surprise her family with the news.

Katie smiled, lost in the thought of her family brimming with pride, she had almost forgotten the intimidating stranger alongside her, that is until, he asked her a question:

"What's your name, miss?"

"K-Katie Holt" she stuttered nervously.

"Holt?" the general paused for a moment and curiously looked at the young lady before presenting a soft smile, and boy did he have a beautiful smile, "I see. You're Samuel Holt's daughter, right?"

The young lady nodded timidly whilst lowering her head. Her father was well known throughout the school but the fact strangers already knew about her before she had a chance to introduce herself felt rather strange.

"That explains it," continued the general, speaking more for his own thoughts than for the conversation at hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. She was intrigued by how differently this person was treating her as opposed to the majority of the people she met with throughout the day.

"Well, you see, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but you'll soon notice if you hope to enroll here," he explained as they continued walking, "Commander Iverson isn't exactly friendly with the cadets, especially new recruits. You're pretty fortunate that your father is a very influential person around here or else it'd be a very different narrative."

Katie found herself offended by the general's comments. She was perfectly capable of proving her own worth without hiding behind her last name. This 'General Shirogane' was starting to irritate her, which showed in the tone of her voice, "I'm not looking for preferential treatment just because I'm a Holt. I don't know who you think you are, but you're wrong if you think I consider myself lucky for being treated differently than the other recruits."

"Ah, that's not it," the young general began as his cheeks were tinted pink. It was then that Katie noticed his change in attitude: he was just like everyone else. The realization in the truth of his words struck her. Everyone treated her differently as soon as they discovered the importance of her last name which only added fuel to the fire, "what I wanted to say was...:"

"You've made your point" she interrupted as she quickened her pace, "I know the way out from here, I can go alone."

General Shirogane stood perplexed as he watched the young lady storm off. With such a highly ranked position, it was rare that anybody treat him as she did. The young lady had made quite the impression on him and without noticing, a smile began to grace his lips. Before she was out of earshot, he yelled out, hoping she could hear him: "Miss Holt! I hope to see you again soon!"

Katie felt the blood rush to her cheeks and without looking back, she made her way to the quickest exit. The rest of the day proved hard for Katie to concentrate on anything else, her mind kept returning to the General's words. If her father wasn't such an important person at the Garrison, everything would be much different.

"What's wrong Katie?" asked her father during dinner, after all he couldn't help but notice her less than animous state, "You've barely even touched your dinner."

"Nothing really..." she responded, distracted, "Dad, do you know a General Shirogane?"

"You mean Shiro," replied her father as he added another spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate, "of course I do, don't you? He's a former student of mine and was in the same class as Matt. He used to come here often and play with you on a daily basis until a couple of years back when he was assigned to the Kerberos mission. Why do you ask?"

"She must've seen him on TV," interrupted Matt, "They recently did a segment about him now that he's an instructor at the Garrison."

"Really?" their father said with a smile, "You must've saw his name or thought he looked familiar, right Katie?"

"Right! That's what it was," she responded nervously. The truth was she barely remembered a Shiro. Her father was right, he had been a former student of his which felt rather strange, now that he was a full-fledged pilot.

"Why did he come on TV again?" she asked her brother, obviously forgetting that she had supposedly seen the news segment.

"Well, he's always been considered some kind of prodigy," Matt failed to notice the unusual nature of his sister's question just as he failed to notice the sparkle in her eyes, "The youngest general in Galaxy Garrison history, being only 27 years old!"

Katie had to admit, this 'Shiro' character seemed pretty damn extraordinary. She understood how difficult it was to climb the ranks, people would often wait years or even retire before they could be promoted. Oftentimes, only the children of other high-ranked officials would be privileged enough to earn such titles.

"What's he like? Personality-wise." her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Personality-wise," Matt took a moment to think about his little sister's question and then responded with a rare tone of admiration in his voice, "Shiro is kind, he always knows what to say and do, he's an innate leader, and more than anything, he is someone who would never leave a comrade behind."

With her brother's words in mind, Katie excused herself to her room, vexed by general who had invaded her thoughts. She wanted to blame him for everything he said, but deep down she knew that his words rang true. The Galaxy Garrison would never accept her on merit alone. She was a 17 year old female of rather petite stature, barely reaching 4'9", and clearly had issues with obeying authority. Although in reality the girl was surprised at how little she remembered of the boy who spoke of planets and shooting stars and that came to bother her in a particularly special way. Finally she decided it was best to leave the topic alone and decided to go to sleep, but sleep seemed to evade her. Finally, she got up and searched underneath her bed for a small wooden music box that her father had given her a long time ago which she always used when having difficulty sleeping.

The music box's melody soon filled the bedroom with soft tunes that pulled her to sleep. Soon enough, her dreams took flight with mysterious colorful sentient lions and spores containing binary code. 


	2. Admission Test

Katie Holt stood in front of the entrance of the Galaxy Garrison,surrounded by other aspirants, her hands were shaking violently and as she stared at her reflection on the doors of the prestigious school, she noticed she seemed much paler than usual. It had been a week since the written exam, which she felt quite confident about it, but the practical test carried out in the facilities of the Garrison were an entirely separate issue. 

Her father had told her about the test days before so she could prepare. She would have the main instructors of the academy judging her performance and they would compare both written and practical evaluations to decide whether a student would be accepted or not. Katie had already passed the first hurdle, there were many students who could not pass the written exam and were not called back for the practical test, but her father had mentioned that regardless of a perfect written exam result, it was very possible to be rejected if her performance in the practical test was less than pitiful.

“Hi there” greeted a voice so out of nowhere, she could not help but turn to see to whom it belonged. A tall and dark-skinned brunette stood behind her and looked at her with a flirtatious smile, “It seems that it’s true that the Garrison is full of beautiful girls. They should honestly give us a free pass, i mean, what kind of klutz would fail a physical exam?’

Katie looked at him with annoyance, but the boy had already left to greet other girls who seemed to have just arrived. She let out a loud scoff, hoping she wouldn’t have to cross paths with such an unpleasant person again. At that moment the doors opened.

Although she had previously been in the academy building, she had never been in any of the practice rooms. Inside, there were simulators and obstacle courses and everything seemed to be of the latest technology.

The applicants were led by a stern-looking woman to a prep room, where they were given uniforms with their applicant numbers marked. Then, they were led to a huge room that had a couple of adjoining locke rooms, one for men and one for women, where they were all given instructions. “You will each go one by one, one man and one woman according to their applicant number. You will be asked to do a series of activities according to the results of your written exam and the necessary skills for the position which you are applying to. Keep in mind there are different exams for pilots, mechanics, and communications technicians.” With that, the woman dismissed herself and left the applicants in the room. After just 10 minutes, and with half of the applicants already dressed, an overhead speaker began to call the applicants in, one by one.

Each person left the room, but none of them returned, which led the young woman to conclude that there must be a second door through which the candidates exited after completing their examination. She estimated, by the frequency in which names were announced, that the average duration of the exam was approximately 10 minutes, very little time, she felt, to show the examiners the full extent of her abilities and potential.

Finally there were only a handful of people left, when Katie Holt heard her name announced through the overhead speaker. Her hands were still shaking a little and when she opened the door a chill ran through her body. Clearly, she was very nervous.

As Katie entered the room, her eyes blurred and the room spun for a quick moment, so it took a minute to focus in on her surroundings. She found herself in the middle of a large gym with an obstacle course and a semi-dismantled simulator. Above her, there was a balcony from where you could admire the entirety of the gym, inside were seven people that the girl recognized as the main instructors of the Galaxy Garrison.

The brunette felt her nerves swell, her father almost never mixed his work with his personal life and even so she could perfectly identify each of the instructors. At the ends, she could see Commander and First Captain Mitch Iverson and her own father, Major Samuel Holt; next to them, were the Major and Commander Roy Fokker and the, now very known to her, General Takashi Shirogane. Toward the middle were the Wing Generals, Tim Hendrick and Lauren Montgomery; and finally at the very center, the division General and Director of Galaxy Garrison, Joaquím Dos Santos.

Katie felt increasingly anxious until General Dos Santos's laughter shook her out of her consuming thoughts. She looked at the director with wide eyes, watching the middle-aged man laugh as if he had been told a hilariously funny joke, or perhaps she was the joke.

“Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me what you think is so funny,” the girl mustered her courage to stand firm in front of the director. She fought through her fear, keeping her gaze that had crossed with the Generals.

“I apologize for my discourtesy, Miss Holt,” replied the director with a laugh, “It's just that I thought it was very funny to see you so nervous.” The other instructors joined in his laughter and amusement. Katie looked for her father's semblance, surprised to see that neither he, nor the young General Shirogane, were laughing, both maintained their composure. “Well, on with your examination,” continued the director, as he picked up and began reviewing some loose papers in front of him, “Although, I doubt this is even necessary since we are dealing with the daughter of our very own, Samuel Holt." The man smiled at Katie's father, who responded with a slight smile and nod, but his daughter could see the nervousness in his intense gaze. 

General Dos Santos asked the girl to repair the simulator in the room. At first, the girl felt it was easier said than done, but in the end it turned out that the solution was painfully obvious: the simulator was simply disassembled. It turned out to be a very simple test and Katie completed it swiftly. She raised her gaze, eyes brimming with pride, but her nerves returned as soon as she saw that all the teachers had a stopwatch in their hands, each one recording the time in which the girl finished and made notes on some sheets placed in front of them.

Again, the Director addressed the young woman with a smile, “Thank you very much, that will be all. You may exit through the door on your left.” 

Katie turned to her left and to her surprise a young man was there, he must have been there from the beginning and he seemed to be carefully observing her, judging by his uniform, he seemed to be another applicant just like her. She gave a small bow to the teachers and made her way toward the young man beside the door. She could hear the next applicant being called in, while scanning him from head to toe. He was not very tall, his hair a deep black, so much so that he blended in with the shadows, but what really stood out about him was his blue-gray eyes, solitary and intense, like someone who did not have many friends.

For some reason the brunette found herself wanting to talk to him, but the boy had stopped looking at her from the moment they had called the next applicant. His gaze pierced behind Katie's head, she was about to approach him when Iverson's laughter filled the room, the girl felt a chill run throughout body and could not help but turn around. Next to the adjacent door, a boy lied facedown on the floor, she could only assume the boy must have fallen upon entering the room.

“What was a great exhibition! I don’t think there’s anything else we need to see,” Iverson said laughing while applauding loudly, sarcastically, “ You’re dismissed, the door is right there.”

Katie looked stunned toward the balcony of teachers, expecting one of them to speak up or correct Iverson, but it was not like that. Katie looked at her father as he jotted something down in the sheets in his noted, beside him, Shiro crossed his arms, observing the recruit loosely. Nobody appeared to be as remotely interested in the applicant, a dramatic change to when Katie entered the room. The brunette watched the poor boy raise his misty, wet eyes to look at the instructors, the droplets of tears threatening to overflow. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she returned to the exam room, each step more determined than the first as her piercing honey eyes glared up at the instructors. 

“You can’t do this! You have to let him do his exam!” Katie felt her nerves completely disappear and the once shy teenager transformed into a fierce and confident young woman, facing the adults in front of her “Who do you think you are!? Watching us from above as if you all are some kind of judge and executioner!You’re just a bunch of pompous, presumptuous braggarts!”

“Miss Holt, I order you to leave this room immediately!” Iverson commanded in a frightening tone, but the girl stood her ground, unfazed. 

“You can’t order me to do anything! Nobody here can! I can’t even say that I have even the slightest respect for anyone of you!”

“Katie!” Her father raised his voice and stood abruptly, “The boy will be allowed to do his exam, but please, leave here at once!”

“And you think that’ll satisfy me!?”

“Keith! Get her out of here! Now!”

This time it was Shiro who raised his voice, the boy who was standing by the door approached her, but the girl moved quickly and managed to lift two heavy wrenches and one toward the teachers and the other toward the stranger approaching her. The boy named Keith managed to narrowly miss the tool, as the girl walked toward him, she turned her face impertinently as she passed by him whipping him with her ponytail and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Katie was unable to calm down until after she had returned home. Her mother asked her how the exam went, but the brunette simply redirected, saying she was tired and proceeded to lock herself in her room. She took out her small wooden musical box to soothe her raging emotions. The melody once again danced into her dreamscape, taking the shape of a huge forest. Katie dreamt she was crossing a long river on a gondola directed by a curious being that looked like a sloth standing two meters tall. They came to a place where a dome-like structure made of leaves, foliage and vines was situated. As she began to climb to the top of the strange dome she seemed to hear a voice, more than that it appeared to be a feeling conveyed through the energy of the leaves, she looked down at her feet and saw huge yellow eyes blazing through the roots of the dome and with a choked cry… she woke up.

Katie wiped the sweat from her face and got up, making her way to her personal bathroom to wash her face. The dark of the night peered through her bathroom window, by Katie’s calculations it should’ve soon been approaching dawn. The girl walked to the door of her, intending to get a glass of water to calm her nerves after that strange dream, but when she opened the door she heard her parent’s voices.

“Insubordination?” she recognized alarm in her mother’s voice, “Our Katie would never do such a thing!”

“That's what happened” said her father, fatigue rich in his tone, “she even attacked the board of directors and a fellow student who was observing the examinations”

“What does this mean for Katie, will they reject her application?”

“ I'm not sure, Joaquim refused my petition to participate in the decision, but even if they do accept her, they wouldn’t let her off so easily. The managers are furious and won’t let her in without a punishment that serves as an example to her fellow classmates.” 

“What can we do?”

Katie couldn’t hear her father’s answer, she shut herself up again in her room feeling dejected by the situation her actions had put her family in. She remembered the look of the teary-eyed boy and suddenly her guilt had vanished, it was true. She knew it, she acknowledged it. Her actions were without a doubt an act of insubordination and what was worse was that she did not regret them, whatever punishment (acceptance or no acceptance) the Galaxy Garrison had prepared for her she was determined to face. She had spent the past sleepless nights thinking about how to ensure that her father's presence and her brother's reputation would not give her unfair recognition, she wanted desperately to become an ordinary student in the academy and without realizing it, she had achieved her goal.

**Author's Note:**

> So many people ask for this, so this is the translation for my most recent work.


End file.
